Hellhounds
Hellhounds are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the eighteenth episode of the third season. supernatural ballistic and maniacal demonic dog beasts of the supernatural, which are known to serve demons. Described as demonic pitbulls, Hellhounds are ferocious, terrifying entities that inspire fear in humans, demons, monsters, and even angels. A wide variety of ominous or hellish supernatural dogs occur in mythologies around the world, similar to the ubiquitous dragon. With time they became tasked with collecting the souls of humans whose deals are come due. In such circumstances, hellhounds can only be seen by those whom they have come for, making them a sort of Reaper of the damned. In later seasons, hellhounds are seen working for other demons (not just Crossroads demons), usually acting as foot soldiers, guard dogs and/or assassins. According to Crowley, no demon knows the hounds better than him. As the "Demonic pit bulls" of Hell, Hellhounds are also one of the most recurring supernatural creatures in the series. History The Hellhound appear in the myth of the Wild Hunt , which speaks of evil horsemen ride through the sky with their black dogs, described as spectral beasts, whose eyes glow like fire. They carry death and guardians of the supernatural. They are commonly known as Hellhound (Hellhound). Physical Appearance Although they are said to be black dogs, Hellhounds thus far have shown only a human form. When they show their true nature, however, their eyes turn a bright shade of deep crimson orange or green akin to fire. Normally, when they shift, their bodies become set on fire. Powers and Abilities Hellhounds possesses many supernatural abilities, as a result of their demonic origins. While insubstantial under normal circumstances, Hellhounds are able to assume a corporeal form. * Harbinger of Death: Hellhounds are unconsciously drawn to dead supernaturals, most recently the dead chimeras created by the Dread Doctors, in order to protect the secrecy of the supernatural world. As a result, Jordan often goes into "Hellhound fugue states" where he enters a trance and retrieves the bodies of supernaturals before bringing them to the Nemeton and setting them ablaze as part of a yet-undefined ritual. During these trances, Jordan's Hellhound spirit is in control and is single-minded in its mission to protect the supernatural secret; he has even been shown to be violent, though he will remain calm so long as no one gets in his way. It appears that Jordan's Hellhound spirit has a somewhat conscious mind, however, because he stopped and waited for Liam Dunbar to finish saying goodbye to his girlfriend Hayden Romero before taking her body to the Nemeton. * Accelerated Healing: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to heal from all wounds within an seconds, is immune to all human diseases and conditions, and has an extended lifespan and slowed aging. The claw wounds Jordan sustained from Belasko across his chest healed immediately once he was found and brought to Melissa McCall for medical treatment. It is likely that Jordan's pyrokinetic abilities play a role in his healing, as his wounds began to smoke heavily before they healed, as though the wounds were literally being burned away as the tissue regenerated. * Superhuman Strength: Hellhounds are physically powerful enough to flip jeeps upside down with relative ease. Hellhounds are stronger than and are able to overpower and kill humans, even demons, and possibly angels. They can easily knock down and overpower humans with little difficulty. * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to create and control the flames and heat that are produced by his body and use it for various effects. This is most often used as part of his ritual for dead supernatural creatures on the Nemeton, when he causes his body to burst into flames to start to burn them. However, he has also been shown to use this ability to throw flaming punches, and to focus his heat on metal bars to help soften them so he could free himself from a jail cell. * Fire Immunity: Because Jordan is a Hellhound, he has an immunity to fire and heat and thus cannot be harmed by it. He has survived an IED exploding under him and being doused in gasoline and set ablaze without any physical injuries whatsoever. If exposed to fire, Jordan will become covered in soot, but will otherwise not be affected-- even his hair and nails are invulnerable to flames. However, his clothing are not given this immunity, so if he bursts into flames, his clothes will be consumed with it, leaving him naked. * Invisibility: Hellhounds are invisible to humans, except under special circumstances. However, many supernatural creatures, such as demons and angels, can see them. They can also be seen by the humans they are assigned to hunt and through an object scorched with Holy Fire. * Invulnerability: Hellhounds cannot be killed by conventional means or weapons. However, weapons like Ruby's Knife, or an Angel blade, can kill them. * Super stamina: Once a hellhound has the scent of its prey, it will never stop hunting him or her, unless it is killed . * Hellfire Breathing: They are able to breathe hellfire in either form, burning his victims’ souls. * Shapeshifting: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to shapeshift into a fiery beast with red-orange glowing eyes, fangs, and claws. When he shapeshifts, his skin becomes blackened with soot, and in some instances can even appear to be cracked black stone with glowing red-hot lava underneath. It is unknown as of now if Jordan can actually shapeshift into a black dog like in the legends. * Probability Manipulation: Hellhounds are harbingers of death, and those who are unfortunate enough to encounter them are fated to die or meet with great misfortune within a year’s time. Looking into the Black Dog’s fiery eyes means certain death within a year, and attacking the Hellhound will bring about fatal consequences. * Fear Inducement: These demonic spirit dongs are able to induce feelings of overwhelming terror in a victim through their malicious glare alone, oftentimes causing total bodily paralysis (although this effect is only temporary). * Affliction: If attacked, Hellhounds are able to inflict savage, excruciatingly painful wounds, which are slow to heal (if the wounds heal at all). * Precognition: They seem to be able to predict the deaths of people, often appearing before someone dies and howling when someone is knocking at death’s door. * Intangibility: Hellhounds are seemingly impervious to physical attacks. Bullets, blades, and fists pass through the spirit’s ethereal body completely. * Super Intelligence: Despite their ferocious animal nature, Hellhounds are exceptionally intelligent, able to anticipate the actions of eyewitnesses and counter them (in one instance, an attacker who tried to kick the Hellhound found his foot in the spirit’s mouth). * Teleportation: They are able to dematerialize and disappear at will, as well as render themselves completely invisible. Travelers can still feel the Hellhound’s sinister presence, even if he has disappeared. * Tracking: They can locate anyone they are after. * Hallucinations: When close to their prey, hellhounds cause their victims to experience hallucinations, so as to frighten them out of hiding and leave them defenseless. * ' Feel The Deaths': Like the Banshees the hellhound seem able to sense when someone dies. * Find bodies: Mainly Chimaera, who are abominations. The Hellhound is responsible for protecting the supernatural. Gallery